1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative Christmas ornaments, and more particularly to a lighted Christmas tree ornament.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people decorate their houses during the Christmas season. It is quite common for people to string lights around the exterior of their house using hooks which are fastened to the walls, roof and gutters. Typically the lights are strung in straight lines along the edges or roof line of the house or around windows and doors. Various types of hooks are available to hold Christmas light strings ranging from threaded eyebolts to plastic clips. In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,192 I disclose one type of hook for hanging cords from a gutter or the like.
Another type of outdoor Christmas decorations are lawn ornaments. Christmas season lawn ornaments, both lighted and unlighted, and are available in many configurations, from Christmas trees to elves to manger scenes to Santa""s sleigh and reindeers. The most common types are constructed from plastic and are anchored to the ground with stakes. Many, if not most, are provided with electric lighting for enhanced effect at night. More closely related to the present invention is a pole or a set of inclined poles extending upward from the ground and having multiple strings of lights strung from the top of the pole or poles and then stacked to the ground. This pattern forms a conical shape which resembles a Christmas tree, especially at night when the strings of lights are lit up and neither the pole nor the strings on which the lights are carried are visible. This type of decoration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,704,366 to Korb et al.; 4,404,621 to Mauro; 4,620,270 to Laakso; 5,568,966 to Miller et al. and 5,712,002 to Reilly III. This type of tree typically is found in a commercial or public area, is over ten feet high, and was assembled by professionals. Some homeowners have created this type of tree in their yards. However, because of the time and skill required to make such a tree very few people make this decoration.
There are other disadvantages with this type of lighted Christmas tree. One such disadvantage is the fact that wind may cause the strings of electric lights to whip back and forth causing a fair amount of stress on both the lights and electrical wiring. Staking the light strings tighter to reduce the back and forth xe2x80x9cwhippingxe2x80x9d may reduce that problem, but that creates increased tensile stress in the electrical wire. One way to avoid this problem is to place the tree ornament close to the house so that the house will block the wind. However, since many people have shrubs next to their houses, this solution is impractical.
Therefore, there is a need for a new Christmas tree outdoor ornament that can be easily assembled by a homeowner, and which can be placed close to the house or onto the house.
I provide a Christmas tree lawn ornament having a star within two hooks. One hook has a spiral end that is securely clipped onto the gutter and the second hook receives a string or strings of decorative lights that run from the hook in an outward triangular pattern representative of a Christmas tree. The lights can be anchored into the ground with stakes or attached to a flat surface on or near the ground with suction cups or attached to the wall of the house with suction cups or hooks. Multiple guide wires can be provided which run from the hook. The guide wires are anchored to the ground at some distance apart in a line or in a generally semi-circular pattern. The outline of the guide wires form a shape simulating a Christmas tree. If guide wires are used multiple light holders can be provided which can be slidingly attached to the guide wires. These light holders preferably are sized and shaped to hold a decorative light socket. Strings of electric lights or other decorations can then be attached to the light holders. The light holders allow strings of electric lights to be positioned parallel, perpendicular, or at varying angles to the guide wires. The light holders may be spaced apart from one another in a manner determined by the person who sets up the tree.
In another embodiment a large suction cup with a loop is provided to attach the hook onto the house. The spiral end of the hook encircles the loop portion of the suction cup providing a secure attachment. The suction cup is then attached to a window or other smooth surface. Then the light strings are routed from the lower hook to form the triangular tree shape.
Other details, objects, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings of certain presently preferred embodiments thereof.